


All Hail the No-Life Queen!

by Xavier_Rall



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Drama, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Monster World, Plot Twists, Politics, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavier_Rall/pseuds/Xavier_Rall
Summary: Millennium has been defeated. But, at the same time, Parliament and the British government are destroyed, the Royal Family is dead, the Round Table Conference is no more, Alucard has been neutralized, and Sir Integra is comatose. The world has been changed overnight, and the only one left to help them through this crisis is - Seras Victoria?!
And the insanity doesn`t stop there...





	1. Order 01: The World Turned Upside-Down

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing or its characters. Only this story and my OCs.

The smoke wafted into the air, becoming like airy black pillars to hold up the blue sky above.

At their base, a mighty city lay ruined.

In her streets, where peaceful traffic of human feet and automobiles` wheels once flowed in great rivers, corpses, both innocent and monstrous, and the twisted wreckage of machines both great and small lay still, as if captured in a photograph.

Even now, with the sun now shining in its full morning glory to bring a conclusion to London`s _Walpurgisnacht_ , nothing deigned to enter this Hell on earth, to become tainted by the realm of the dead.

The dogs and cats abandoned their territory for greener pastures. The birds sought out healthy trees with strong branches, none of which could be found there. The rats journeyed to find dark places to hide where the darkness wouldn`t consume them. The flies escaped the evil place, looking for rotting meat in fresh places.

For the people of Britain who paid witness to the sight, it would be a scene to haunt them at all hours, waking and sleeping, for many days to come.

For Britain`s soldiers and policemen, tasked with isolating the vast metropolis from the outside world, they gazed upon it with an added sense of dread and fear, for theirs was the duty of keeping the monsters within from spreading their desolation everywhere.

And so they watched. And so they waited.

And something shot into the air from the city`s midst like a flare.

The men gasped, in shock and in awe of this latest sight.

It was a red ribbon of light, one that sped through the air quick as a bullet, zig-zagging through the air like a marble bouncing about in a pinball machine. It flew north, south, east and west, either flying just above the rooftop or high in the air.

They could not help but be mesmerized by the ethereal sight. They became more interested in the specter when it suddenly began shooting in a straight line.

A straight line that pointed directly at them.

The men rushed about, getting into position, grabbing their machine guns and grenade launchers and manning their Humvees and tanks. They aimed all weaponry they had skyward, determined to destroy this latest monstrosity before it slaughtered them in turn.

"HELP! DON`T SHOOT!"

They paused at the sound of the young, female voice that came to their ears from the light that sped towards them. Paused long enough for the light to put forth an extra burst of speed and land in their midst. In contrast to its earlier speed, the red light, now a speeding, seething red-and-black mass, landed without making a sound or crater. It unraveled itself. Some of the men gasped at the sight now before them.

A small, busty woman, with the mass taking the shape of her left arm. She wore lots of red, from her military jacket with miniskirt to her ripped thigh-high stockings. Black boots on her feet, a white glove on her right hand. Faded blond hair tied back in a spiky bun. Pale skin akin to a corpse. Eyes like glowing rubies set in the face of a woman barely more than a girl. A face filled with panic and concern.

"PLEASE! SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR!"

The men briefly panicked at the revealed jaw filled with sharp fangs, but they soon found that, in looking her over, they had somehow missed seeing another person that had arrived on the same scarlet wings.

And in her clutches, held close to her being, was another woman. Her golden locks flowed down like a river. Her business shirt and pants were soiled with ash and blood. Her right hand clutched a revolver, absolutely frozen in its grip. Her face was stern, and radiated with authority, even as she bled from a gunshot wound underneath her shoddily bandaged head where her left eye was.

One of the officers on the scene may not have recognized the vampire girl (what else could she be?) but he recognized both the woman she carried and the sigil on her right shoulder.

"PLEASE! GET SIR INTEGRA A DOCTOR! NOW!"

* * *

The two men stood in the tent, silent as the grave, awaiting the arrival of a largely unexpected guest. A soldier pushed the flap aside a bit and poked his head through.

"The person you asked for is here. Should I let her in?"

Lieutenant General Rob Walsh nodded. "Let her in."

"Yes sir." He then pushed the flap all the way open, and a female figure walked inside. The soldier closed the flap behind her. She saw one man dressed in a tan military uniform bedecked with medals and a smirk in his lips, and the other one the spitting image of an English gentleman, complete with impeccable suit, polished top hat, and grave face that could have been carved in stone.

At the sight of the two men, she immediately straightened herself and slammed her heels together, bringing her hand up in a crisp salute.

"Sirs! Senior Officer Seras Victoria of Hellsing reporting sirs!"

"There is no need for this much formality, Senior Officer," said the serious man, Sir Hugh Irons. "This is, after all, just a tent."

"Yes sir," she replied, dropping the salute and relaxing her stance.

Sir Irons walked in front of Seras, faced her, and planted the cane in his hand into the dirt. "From what I remember, Sir Integra instructed you to protect Hellsing Manor alongside the mercenaries whose service she purchased. I also don`t recall you possessing these newfound abilities when last I witnessed you. Would you care to explain to us what happened? And save all the small details for the full report you will write later."

Seras nodded. "Last night, as expected, Millennium sent a dirigible full of freak vampires to attack the mansion. I was able to down the airship, and the Wild Geese further reduced their numbers, but their leaders` illusions allowed them to breach the defenses and kill most of the men. Including their captain."

Sir Irons noticed the slight forlorn look in her face and the waver in her voice. "You drank his blood, didn`t you?"

She nodded. "Yes. And I used the power his blood gave me to destroy all the Millennium soldiers I hadn`t already killed. With that accomplished, I sped off to London to join Sir Integra, who I rescued from Iscariot. It was then that Master arrived. Once he did, Sir Integra removed all of the restrictions on his power and ordered him to destroy Millennium and Iscariot`s armies. He did just that."

Sir Irons couldn`t help but repress a small tingle in his spine. The Round Table had always feared what would happen if Alucard went out of control. His immense power made him nigh unkillable by anything short of a nuclear blast. Perhaps several. That was why they were always hard on Sir Integra, for it was literally only by her ironclad willpower that Alucard`s strength was kept bound. The last time his restrictions had been fully lifted was World War II.

Seras continued. "After Master had slaughtered the armies, it was Father Anderson who attacked him next, slashing his way through the hordes of Master`s familiars, with the help of Iscariot`s last remnants. He then used some sort of holy relic to give him a power boost, and he came closer than anyone else I had ever seen to killing him, but he still failed." She paused for a moment. "Then Walter showed up, ready to kill Master."

Sir Irons felt a strange mix of shock and relief before it quickly faded. "I had a feeling it was him."

Seras` confusion was very apparent. "How did you know? How long did you know?"

Walsh responded this time. "We felt for a long time that there was a traitor in our midst. It wasn`t until after this whole mess was well underway that Sir Irons deduced it, considering the two of us are the only other Round Table members left."

Seras` eyes were briefly downcast, before hardening again to look Sir Irons in the eye again. "After Sir Integra ordered Master to kill him, The Major`s airship arrived, landing in front of us, and he invited me and Sir Integra inside. We entered, and immediately began slaughtering every vampire we came across. One particularly strong Nazi showed up, and he allowed Sir Integra to go see The Major, while he stayed to fight me. I learned during the fight that he was a werewolf, and that was when Mr. Bernadotte helped me defeat him."

Sir Irons was not surprised. After all, Pip Bernadotte was Seras` familiar now.

"After that, I searched the ship, and I found Sir Integra confronting The Major on the bridge. It was right then, also, that I learned that Master had been defeated."

Sir Irons and General Walsh openly gasped, shock showing on their faces for the first time. "How?" Sir Irons asked.

"I don`t know how to explain it." Seras replied, a slight tremble not going unnoticed by Sir Irons. "Before I got there, I felt my connection with Master just… fade. I don`t think it was Walter who finished him, but some manner of underhanded trick that The Major used. After I got to the bridge, I blasted The Major with a tank gun – and found out that he was a machine. Since he wasn`t quite dead yet, Sir Integra walked up and shot him in the head, killing him. But not before his last shot hit her in the eye and knocked her over."

The two men were silent. Their faces were more grave than ever. Seras finished up her report.

"Once that happened, I immediately grabbed Sir Integra, bandaged it as well as I could manage, and flew out of the burning airship, and looked for help. The doctors have seen to her injuries and saved her life. Unfortunately, she`s currently comatose and they don`t know when she`ll awaken."

Sir Irons nodded. "Thank you, Senior Officer. It`s a comfort that at least she made it out of this mess alive." Seras mentally noticed the nearly undetectable sadness in his voice.

Seras may have only been trained to be a policewoman and she didn`t have a full handle on her vampiric powers, she was more than capable enough to realize that there was more to the elderly man`s statement, as well as Walsh`s previous one. "What do you mean by that, sir? Who ese didn`t make it? What else has happened?"

The gentleman sighed, showing his age very clearly for the first time. He walked over to the table set up in the midst of the tent. Two maps were on the table. On was of Great Britain, the other of the whole world.

"Millennium attacked far more than just London, although it was their primary target. Their forces assaulted the capitals of every major power on this Earth, including the United States, Canada, Russia, China, France, Italy, Germany as well if you can believe, India, Pakistan, Japan, Egypt, South Africa, Israel and Saudi Arabia. Much of the world is in a state of mass panic, but none have suffered as much as us.

"Millennium attacked all of our military bases across the world, tying up our forces and preventing us from calling for help. Without additional help, we were rendered helpless to their attacks on our government. All that`s left of the Round Table are Sir Integra, General Walsh, and myself. The Prime Minister, Parliament, the Supreme Court, and even the entirety of the Royal Family was hunted down by traitors planted by Millennium and murdered."

Seras gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "The Queen? She`s… dead?!"

The two older men lowered their heads in shame, Walsh removing his beret, and Sir Irons his top hat. "Yes, Miss Victoria. These devils have stolen from us the lives of some of the best people I have had the pleasure of acquainting with. They have trampled upon our dignity and honor as proud servants of Queen and Country, and have destroyed a legacy we have cherished for nine centuries."

To Seras, the pain that the stoic man held in his heart could be heard all too plainly in his voice and seen all too clearly in his eyes. This was a man who had weathered modern Britain`s darkest hours. He was born in the aftermath of the First World War, came to his country`s aid in the Great Depression, became one of its leaders in the Second World War, and faced down the Soviets in the Cold War. This man`s whole life has been about facing adversity. Now his country is in the midst of possibly the greatest crisis in the whole of its history, and she can see that he fears not having the strength to rise up to the task.

"So, what are we going to do now?" she asks, looking up at him and General Walsh.

General Walsh replies first. "As soon as the attacks began, the Queen and the Round Table had martial law declared across the nation. I`ve already sent word to all of our military and police forces not occupied with killing the Nazi bastards to maintain our ring of defenses around London and to patrol the other cities and towns as much as they can. Both to see if they`ve got any other tricks up their sleeves and to keep the citizens from panicking in the streets. While there`s already a lot of mass panic and rioting, at least we aren`t currently seeing any more vampires popping up."

Sir Irons continued. "And I have sent word to all of my contacts to make sure that whatever government we have left remains intact, as well as whatever is left of the Anglican Church. So far, thankfully, Millennium hasn`t made any further assaults on the lower levels of the government, so we still have a handle on things at the municipal and county levels, but the national level of the government has been effectively gutted and crippled. It will take us great pains in the future to rebuild it."

Seras nodded. The whole of Britain was now caught in a major bind. Although much of the nation`s necessary organs for governance were still intact, the most significant pieces of it were gone, and were going to take some time to effectively replace while simultaneously the population was in the middle of a major panic from both the absolute devastation heaped on London and the revelation that vampires and other creatures of the night were real and the cause behind such destruction. As for herself, she had no idea how people were going to react to her, if they would acknowledge her service in the Hellsing Organization, or just try to kill her.

Her mind was still processing all of this new information and their implications when her instincts suddenly screamed at her, warning of imminent attack. She snapped her head up and looked about.

Sir Irons noticed first. "What is-"

RATATATTATTTA!

Machine gun rounds ripped through the tent, tearing their way through fabric, wood, and flesh. Seras felt the bullets rip through her torso in a sprays of blood, and knocking her onto her knees. Fortunately, neither her heart nor her head had been touched, so after a few moments, her heightened powers allow her completely regenerate her undead flesh and bloodied uniform, and then get back on her feet.

Then she noticed the dead bodies of Sir Irons and General Walsh.

Filled with intense anger, her eyes followed the trajectory of the bullets outside of the tent to where a soldier manned a large gun mounted on a Humvee. Roaring, she exploded out of the tent and, in an instant, had body-slammed the larger man off the vehicle and pinned him to the earth. Her senses quickly told her that the man was fully human.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU MURDER THEM?! WHY DID YOU BETRAY YOUR COUNTRY?! TELL ME WHY!"

The man smiled cryptically in response. "The new must make way for the newer; the old must make way for the ancient. Pandora`s Box has been reopened, and it shall never close again." At that moment, blue fire manifested, driving Seras off of him and consuming his body completely, not even leaving behind ashes.

Seras stood there, her anger still ablaze and unquenched, with a rising tide of misery threatening to envelope her. Her mind was filled with questions and there was no one to give her the answers. Her world was crumbling about her, and there was nothing familiar left in it

_ Seras. _

Except for one thing. The one person she could turn to now.

_It`s okay, mon chére,_ Pip Bernadotte, her familiar and love, comforted her. _It`s not good to keep these feelings all bottled up. It`s okay to cry, it doesn`t make one any less of a man or woman. Go ahead. Let it all out._

Taking his advice, she threw her head back, opened her mouth, and let loose her agonized and furious wails heavenward.

* * *

Sir Integra groaned as she awoke. Her head had a slight, but bearable throb to it, but still drew her hand to it. And she couldn`t recall her body ever feeling so **weak** as it did now, for some odd reason.

"Sir Integra?"

She recognized that voice. It sounded a little strange, but it was still quite recognizable.

"Seras?" She opened her eye – why wasn`t the left one responding? – and, after blinking a couple times, got a clear look. It was indeed the police girl, looking exactly the same as before.

"Sir Integra!" she shouted, coming in and clutching the older woman. "You`re awake! Thank God you`re finally awake!"

Sir Integra, by some strange impulse, weakly wrapped her arms around the young draculina. "Yes, Seras. I am awake."

Sir Integra couldn`t help but notice the emphasis on the word 'finally.'

She pushed lightly on the girl, and she let go, backing up from her. "Seras, what do you mean when you say that I`m finally awake. How long have I been asleep?"

Seras dipped her head and clasped her hands together. She looked back at the woman with a mixed look of happiness, sadness, guilt, and apprehension.

"Well, it`s no easy thing to explain, but you`ve been asleep for ten years, Sir Integra."

A sense of shock permeated Integra`s being. _Ten years?_ She thought. _If I`ve been asleep for ten years, what has happened while I slept?_

Integra looked again at Seras, and finally noticed a few important details.

"Seras, what are you wearing?"

Seras looked down at what she currently had on. She was clothed in a red dress that hugged her upper body in just the right balance of conservatism and risqué and flowing like water at the floor, a string of pearls around her neck, black and red gloves that traveled up to her forearms, a long, feminine scarlet coat that hung from her shoulders, golden droplet earrings, and –

Sir Integra blinked. It was still there. Seras noticed, and followed her eyes to the top of her head.

Sitting there was a silver circlet of tiny swords with a ruby fixed to the front, like a drop of blood.

"Oh," Seras` nervousness shined like a beacon. Scratching her head, she tried to formulate a response. "U-u-uhm. Well, you see-"

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Seras called out. The door opened to reveal a butler, immaculately dressed in his uniform.

"Your Majesty, the guests are awaiting your arrival. The Orphans` Ball begins in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, Matthias, I`ll be there." She turned to Sir Integra. "Sorry I can`t stay, but I promise I`ll explain everything when I come back."

She then walked out the door, Matthias closing it behind her.

For Sir Integra, there was only one thought going through her mind.

_Her MAJESTY?!_


	2. Order 02: That Which She Awoke to and What She Slept Through

[video]

**London**

**Present**

**Seras POV**

Looking out her car window, Seras watched the city of London roll by like a constantly changing mural.

She saw the mighty city`s streets flood with traffic, as cars and trucks carried people and commerce to and fro with bright headlights piercing through the foggy night. She saw the streetlamps stand sentinel, doing their eternal duty of staving off the fearful darkness for the sake of those who chose to still walk about outside in spite of it. The many buildings they passed had light being seen through many windows, from office towers to squatting pubs and polished hotels to simple apartments. In these, she saw the London that was, as if the city had never been laid low.

But she could see, both here and beyond, reminders of that great tragedy ten years ago, and the many scars the city continued to bear through the present.

After Millennium`s attack, most of the city lay in ruins, with the V1s and subsequent fires having destroyed almost all of the city`s major landmarks along with most of the cityscape. For the Londoners who survived, one of the most constant reminders was the ringing of Tiny Tim`s bells to mark the hours that passed. Although many Londoners missed Big Ben enough to have a new clock tower built, they were too fond of the old one to simple build what many felt would be little more than a cheap replica, an offense to already-slighted British dignity. This sentiment was what prompted many Londoners to simply have London to be largely rebuilt as something new, and so, in a sense, allowing the old city to rest.

Passing through an intersection, she saw a statue set up in the center, a steel figure of a wailing infant in the midst of collapsed, jagged rubble. _The Memorial to Lost Newborns_ , it was one of many different monuments to memorialize the people and lives lost on that fateful night. More than three million citizens of London had been straight up massacred in the deadliest twenty-four hours in the history of the world, and the people and then-interim government of Britain had gone to great lengths to make sure that not one soul would be doomed to oblivion from human memory.

“Thoughtfully contemplating London, Your Majesty?”

Her attention turned back to the person seated across from her in the royal limousine, a black-haired man of early thirties dressed in a dark grey formal suit and pants. He was Lionel Granbridge, the prime minister of the United Kingdom.

“Yes. And again please, call me Seras when we`re in private,” she replied tiredly.

“Sorry, Yo- Seras. But you must understand that I`m still an English gentleman, and that even the end of the civilized world as we know and love it is never a good excuse to neglect one`s hard-won sense of propriety. Also, being that I`m your prime minister, it is my duty to remind you of the need to build up and maintain your own, because vampire or not, you are still the Queen, and respect for the crown remains essential to the identity of all English gentlemen, let alone the masses of Great Britain and her empire.”

“I don`t forget that my greatest dream as a little girl from a suburban family was to be a police officer like my father,” she fired back. “And that while I never asked for the crown, it was laid upon my head anyway. And you`ve always been at the forefront to keeping me away from it.”

“You don`t need to repeat what we both already know. Although I do believe people are starting to regain their senses by electing me prime minister instead of that flatterer who would have been nothing but your yes-man as the people so crudely, but accurately put it.”

Seras smiled. “You`ve always been so honest about yourself in front of others.”

 He smirked in return. “I feel that disguising one`s true colors is the height of rudeness, and my parents have drilled into me the importance of being respectful to others, even if it means telling them that you think very poorly of them.”

She laughed softly. “You are indeed a very sensible man. And that`s why I would like to tell you something important.”

“Oh?” He leaned forward slightly, interested. “Is this why you offered to have your royal coach drive me home? To give me word on some scandal that`s ready to break out that you couldn`t let proper society learn from the tabloids?”

“No, no, it`s actually very wonderful news,” She said, waving off his query. “I was just giving Sir Integra my weekly visit before I headed to the Ball, and she finally woke up!”

Lionel`s eyes widened as he sat back. “Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing? The Master of Monsters? The Guardian of the Night?”

Seras nodded. “My former employer and my Master`s master.”

“That is truly incredible news! A good number of people still feel that we haven`t fully recovered from the Millennium War, but her reawakening will do wonders for the nation`s morale!” He paused for a moment, looking at Seras curiously. “But then, the Orphan`s Ball was the perfect venue to make this sort of announcement. Why didn`t you give the world this news then?”

“Well, for one, Sir Integra only woke up a few hours ago, so she`s been sleeping for ten years. She`s very weak and tired right now, at least physically, and she`s used to doing her work out of the public eye, so I don`t think she`s prepared in body and mind for suddenly having the attention of the whole world thrust upon her. The second thing is that a lot has happened in the ten years that she`s been asleep. I think she may be in a little bit of denial that her “Police Girl” is now the Queen of England. And I don`t know how well she`ll react to how much the presence of the supernatural has increased in that time in the public eye.”

“That`s true,” Lionel conceded. “If someone had told me ten years ago that vampires, werewolves, and even magic existed, I would have questioned their mental stability. Now, there`s enough of them about to call them merely unusual instead of downright ludicrous. Although, I`m sure those aren`t your only reason, correct?”

Seras nodded, allowing some sadness to grace her features. “I don`t think it would have felt right to have made that kind of announcement then and there. It would have given people the wrong kind of idea as to why I hold the Orphans` Ball in the first place.”

Lionel simply bowed his head. “I understand.”

The moment that Seras Victoria had first appeared in the public eye, among the first things that everyone learned about her was that she had been orphaned at the age of four when her mother and policeman father were brutally murdered in front of her. She then had a very rough childhood during the years she spent in the system. From the beginning, Seras had worked however she could to make things better for Britain`s children, especially the orphans. And ever since her coronation, this issue had become one of the hallmarks of her reign, and was the sole issue in which she received near-universal support.

“You will still be making some manner of announcement, correct?” he asked. “You can`t hide this away for very long.”

“Not to worry,” she said. “I`ve instructed the nurses to let her have as much rest as she likes, and I`ve asked a few of my people to head on over to help bring her up to speed on past and current events. I will hold a formal press conference tomorrow night to make the announcement.”

“Might I perhaps visit, and formally meet her myself?” he offered.

“Not until after I make the announcement, please. I want it to be as much of a surprise as possible. Although if you do want to help, you can tell the press tomorrow that I will be making an announcement in the evening concerning very recent developments that I seek to address personally.”

“Alright. I can do that. What will you be doing in the meantime?”

“I will probably be working through tomorrow afternoon if I need to. I have a lot on my plate and I want to either deal with as much as I can or put it off so that I will be able to visit Sir Integra and personally reassure her on what`s happened.”

Just then, the car slowed to a stop. Looking out the window, Lionel saw the prime minister`s residence. “Very fortuitous timing. Your driver seems to have his own excellent sense of propriety.” The door was opened and he stepped out. He turned to Seras one more time. “I bid you good night, Your Majesty, and please extend my warmest wishes to Sir Integra for me.”

Seras smiled warmly. “Of course, Prime Minister. And please give your darling children mine.”

He returned a genuine grin of his own. “I will.”

The door then closed, and he turned and walked into his home.

The car thus began driving back to the royal residence, and Seras once again occupied herself with watching the world change before her eyes.

**Integra POV**

Upon awakening that morning, Integra observed her surroundings. The same black chair that Seras had sat in the night before was in the same place at the bedside. The curtains that allowed only a crack of sunlight to poke through were the same as the ones that had been open to a view of what looked like London. The strange, flat television screen that hung from the opposite wall as if suspended in mid-air was the same as before. Forming an idea, she looked about the large, soft bed that she lay upon and found a remote control for the television.

After finding the still-familiar power icon on the button-crammed device, she turned on the television and, to her satisfaction, already found it tuned in to a local news station. It showed a small group of unfamiliar newscasters who were discussing something. The underlying caption on the screen read PRIME MINISTER AND QUEEN SEEN LEAVING ORPHANS` BALL TOGETHER.

[Newscaster 1: Questions and rumors are spreading everywhere today after the prime minister, Lionel Granbridge and Queen Seras I, were seen leaving the Orphans` Ball together last night after the end of the popular and high-profile charity event, where the royal limousine was eventually reported to have simply dropped the prime minister off at his residence. *Turns to other newscasters* Okay, now while the No-Life Queen has done this multiple times in the past with members of Parliament and military officers, she has never done this with someone who is so openly hostile towards her.]

[Newscaster 2: That`s true, Nathan. Despite the fact that the No-Life Queen still remains a very popular figure according to the most recent polls, Granbridge, who has been one of her stoutest political opponents for years, still succeeded in being elected to the office of prime minister through his “Sensibility” campaign, one of its biggest platforms of which was working to remove Queen Seras from the throne.]

[Newscaster 3: Still, this hasn`t stopped the Queen from reaching out to Granbridge ever since he won. She has shown in the past to be very politically active throughout her reign, and her input on various issues have influenced the passage and blocking of a number of different measures from Parliament, and she has done this by specifically reaching out to her opponents.]

[Newscaster 4: Still, the fact that she is doing something this personal for one of her most adamant public enemies is what really has people asking questions. According to past occasions, the Queen has often gone to such lengths to maintain secrecy before the public is informed about some manner of major development, and the last time she did this was with-]

She turned the television off. _Not even the end of the world as we know it can stop the media from being a pack of starving dogs looking for any scrap of bone to chew to dust. It`s true what they say, the more things change, the more they stay the same. It`s strangely comforting._

At first, Sir Integra thought that Seras had been playing some manner of cruel practical joke on her the other day. Even as the nurses and doctors came in and fussed over her physical and mental well-being for hours on end.

The part about her being asleep for a long time was believable, as it explained why she felt so weak, and the lack of response from her left eye caused her to remember that the pitiful little Major had shot her just as she had shot him, giving good reason for her current condition. Ten years, however, was a stretch at best.

Then there was Seras` new wardrobe. Since Alucard`s extensive powers allowed him to mentally craft his own clothing according to his will, there wasn`t any reason Seras couldn`t do the same. But her choice of attire was completely out of character from the Police Girl she remembered.

And then that man, Matthias, dressed as a butler addressed Seras as “Her majesty,” and did so with full respect for the title without any hint of humor in his voice.

When she questioned the nurses, she was quite shocked at how much had changed, not only in Britain, but the world at large. Millennium had attacked not only Great Britain, but practically every world power and even those nations that had a major stake in international politics. Governments collapsed everywhere, mass riots took place in major cities across the globe, and the aftermath of many of these disasters produced a multitude of wars that affected literally every corner of the world for years.

Although the Americans lost almost the entirety of their government, they actually succeeded in coming together as a united country for a change after a couple days of panic and slapped a new government together with less than the usual amount of fuss they put into it. Much the same could be said of Canada, Japan, and even Germany, although she knew that the nation as a whole had long put the Nazis behind them.

Unfortunately, there was extensive civil disorder for months throughout Europe, while civil wars and separatist rebellions erupted across Africa, Latin America, and Asia, especially in Russia, South Africa, and even China, with the most affected regions being the Middle East and South Asia. Although most of the fighting was finally settled over time, a number of conflicts that resulted from the Millennium War (Sir Integra hated the name vehemently) still persisted to the present, leaving the political map of the world in a constant state of flux.

“Good morning, Sir Integra.”

Turning to the door, Integra saw one of the nurses who had attended to her the night before, carrying a tray of food, with a folded newspaper on one side.

“Good morning, Natalie,” she replied cordially.

“Did you sleep well?” Natalie asked. “I mean; you did just wake up from a coma to learn the Queen was a vampire.”

“And my former employee,” she replied.

Natalie laughed nervously at that. “Yes, that would make things rather awkward.”

Walking over, she laid the tray over Integra`s lap, showing a traditional English breakfast of fried eggs, ham, sausages, toasted bread with either butter and jam to spread on, fruit and beans with a glass of orange juice. Sir Integra smiled at the familiarly beautiful spread and enticing aroma. Crossing herself and folding her hands, Integra said her meal prayers: “Blessed are you, O Lord our God. You give us food to sustain our lives and make our hearts glad. Amen.” Crossing herself again, she grasped the provided fork and knife and began slicing her ham and eating it.

The nurse spoke up and asked: “Is the meal to your liking?”

Integra, after swallowing her bite, replied, “Yes. It`s not the best, but it`s still very good.”

Natalie beamed. “Well, I`ll leave you to yourself. When you`re finished, just push the button here beside the bed to let us know. If you want to entertain yourself, the telley has over 500 channels to choose from, and today`s paper is there on your tray.” She turned to walk out.

“Wait,” Integra commanded. The woman stopped, turning back to the bedridden, but strong woman. “Stay a while longer, there are a few questions I have that need asking that I didn`t get the opportunity to properly formulate last night.”

Natalie turned around, facing Sir Integra. “What kind of questions?”

“Namely about how Seras Victoria is now the Queen, despite any manner of logic against the thought that I can conceive of. Why would the most sacred office and title in the entire empire be bestowed upon one of the unholiest creatures imaginable? Also, why a common former policewoman? Even if the entire Royal Family and the whole of Parliament had been annihilated by Millennium, there had to surely have been some noble house or high-ranking military officer that survived. One of these people surely would have made for a far more qualified candidate for the crown than her based on credentials alone. And to top that off, didn`t the Archbishop of Canterbury live through that tragedy? I can`t imagine that he, or any high-ranking member of the Church of England for that matter, would have approved of such a proposal without serious protest at the very least.

“And yet, here I am, waking up ten years after Millennium`s attack to find a vampire, the fledgling of Dracula himself, sitting upon the throne of the United Kingdom in the midst of a time of seeming peace and prosperity while enjoying the love of the majority and the respect of the whole. I have never witnessed anything so ridiculous in my entire life. Millennium`s attack made sense in its own way, but all of **this** doesn`t.

“So please, why Seras?”

Natalie gained a distant look in her eye. Then she walked over to the window, and pulled the curtains open, allowing the sunlight to flood in and revealing a stunning view of a changed, but still majestic London. She looked back to Sir Integra.

 “Because she was there for us, every step of the way, from the very beginning.”

**Natalie POV**

**Ruins of London**

From the moment the van entered the city, Natalie couldn`t help but feel that the whole thing was very surreal and terrifying.

As soon as those ominous-looking blimps floated into the skies above, she knew that she had to get out of London. This choice was swiftly vindicated when explosions were heard going off throughout the metropolis. She thanked God that she had never lived very close to the center, so she was at the city outskirts by the time the attack had begun. At first, she had been unable to do anything, just join forming crowds of people who gathered to give aid to those Londoners that managed to escape the fiery trap that their home had become.

Thanks to her having done volunteer first aid work at disaster zones overseas before, she decided to do the same here. Working with the professional doctors and paramedics that were on the scene and who continued to come, she helped with blood transfusions, bandaging and stitching up wounds, and moving different patients to where they needed to be based on the severity of their situation. As she did so, the wounded began saying some rather strange things to say the least.

Nazis gunning down innocent citizens in droves. Vampires eating the flesh and blood of infants. Zombies walking the streets and adding new unfortunates to their horde. Even a wild story about Roman Catholic priests of all people fighting back against them with guns and swords. At that point, as the tales became even more nightmarish, Natalie just simply decided to think of it all as mass hallucinations induced by some manner of gas agent that the terrorists blowing up London used to confuse the masses. Although she never could shake the feeling that they were telling the truth.

When morning came, people finally stopped coming, and the volunteers could finally get some rest. That was when she and several other people saw a red streak fly through the air and land at the front of the blockade. Later, she heard from one of the doctors that it was a female vampire – no joke – that had come in, carrying with it a young woman with a gunshot wound to the head. While the woman had been saved, the doctor confessed that he could feel the monster`s presence the entire time as they operated, showing a very clear concern for the patient and immense gratitude for their work, despite the fact they doubted she would awaken for a while. Later, this same vampire apparently met with a couple very important people, just as some rogue soldier shot and killed them. She flew back into London after wailing for a little bit.

Natalie found it just a little bit fantastic.

After people got some rest, the volunteers and doctors were told by the people in the blockade that aerial surveillance now decided that the city was clear, and safe for entry. They also said that large numbers of survivors had been found scattered across the city, and that they would moving to their rescue. And so, the army of soldiers, policemen, firefighters, doctors, nurses, rescue personnel and volunteers poured into the city.

Natalie`s group was driving along when a child burst out an alley in front of them, forcing them to a screeching halt. When they came out to get her, she said, between her panicked cries and sniffles, that her parents and a lot of people were hurt and needed help. Rushing to the scene, they found a large group of people next to an excavated station to the London Underground. As they got closer, they noticed that some of them had already received some first aid, done very well, although not expertly. They were also somewhat quiet, compared to the people who had escaped London. Before they could ask why, they heard a small series of grunts from inside the station. They then saw a small group of people walking out, some with injuries and being assisted with their walking.

But it was the last three who drew everyone`s attention. One was a woman, who had only scrapes and bruises but showed greater concern for the second, who was a middle-aged man who was unconscious, barely breathing, but clearly in great pain from his many bandaged and stitched-up wounds. And he was being carried by the third individual, who caught the attention of the volunteers with the shadow-like substance emanating out of its left shoulder to carry the man, and the red eyes it sported.

It was the vampire that had been in their camp that morning.

“Mommy! Daddy!” the little girl cried, running up to the first two figures before the volunteers had a chance to react.

The woman turned and scooped the child into her arms, crying and worrying over her in equal measure. One of the other survivors spread out a coat when the vampire asked for something to put the man down on. The little girl was put down, and she went to her laid-out father, who still struggled to breathe. Then, looking at the vampire who had carried him out, she ran up and gave her a hug. Although clearly surprised, it returned the embrace, stroking her hair.

“Thank you lady, for saving my mommy and daddy,” she said, muffled by its body.

It then replied with a strange, echoing, and otherworldly voice. “You`re welcome.” A taste of sadness was evident in her voice. After letting go of the little girl, she looked over the volunteers and survivors who looked upon her in stunned silence.

Without a word by any of them, the vampire spread its shadows into wings and flew off into the city.

That day, for the first time in this entire Hollywood blockbuster of a disaster, Natalie felt something new surge through her being:

Hope.

**Please review, and be honest.**

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting OCs!


End file.
